No Hope
by ME's cousin
Summary: A rendition of Aragorn's death and conversation with Arwen. Aragorn shares his feeling about death and his love with her. Don't be afraid to read! BRING TISSUES! (it's good sad, not bad sad) Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
This story is dedicated Simply Sara, who has reviewed all of my published Fan Fiction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Third Age of Middle Earth had ended in victory and in hope, with the crowning of Aragorn as King and the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn and Arwen ruled the kingdom of Gondor in love and in peace, and they lived together harmoniously and happily.  
  
Thus after years of rule, Aragorn could feel the time coming. The time where he would pass into the shadows, and no longer feel the love of his kingdom. The time that Elrond had foreseen, and warned his daughter about. The time had come, for Aragorn to die.  
  
Aragorn had known this day would come. He had not looked forward to it, but now that it had arrived he dreaded the adventure more than ever before. Arwen also knew it was coming and could not bear the thought of losing the only one that she had loved.  
  
Aragorn said bid farewell to his children and went to lay on the bed prepared for his passing. Arwen sat beside him, holding back her tears and trying to overcome her grief and fear of life without him. She held on to his hand, her fingers clasped in his, and she looked deep into his eyes as he spoke to her.  
  
"Arwen, the time has come. I will not live much longer."  
  
"Be strong, Estel," she replied. "You will pass gracefully and will be remembered until the end of this world. You were the last of the Numenor, and you served your purpose faithfully."  
  
"I am not afraid of dying. I never have been. The only thing I am afraid of is living without you. I don't remember what that feeling is like, and I don't wish to encounter it again." He looked over at Arwen's face, as if memorizing every curve, every line. Her dark hair hung around her face and he longed to reach out and touch it, but the energy in his arms was failing. Her eyes were soft and she answered,  
  
"Worry no more. For being mortal, I will meet you again and we will be together and happy for the rest of eternity." Arwen closed her eyes briefly and remembered when she had vowed to bind herself to him.  
  
"You never had to give up your immortality to be with me. I didn't ask you to do it."  
  
"I chose that path of my own free will, and I have never looked back. I still remember the day I spoke to you on the bridge in Rivendell. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." Aragorn smiled at this and thought of how strong she was, and he would soon be leaving her......  
  
"Arwen, of all the things in the world that I have known, you are the one thing that I will miss the most."  
  
"Although our bodies may be parted, our hearts never will be. I will think of you constantly, even after you are gone." Arwen choked as she said this and I tear escaped from her eye. Aragorn held her hand firmer.  
  
"Be brave, Arwen. I will miss you so much."  
  
"And I will miss you."  
  
"I love you, Arwen Undomiel."  
  
"And Estel, I love you." Aragorn smiled at his wife, who at that moment looked more radiant and beautiful than ever before. She bent down and brushed her lips against his one final time. When they broke apart, she looked upon his face, and he squeezed her hand. In that moment, Aragorn passed into the world of shadow and Arwen stayed at his side, still holding his hand.  
  
She was then struck by a linnod Aragorn's mother, Gilraen, had said to him before she died. Arwen bent let another tear drop, before whispering,  
  
"?nen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim."  
  
(I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.)  
  
And it was in this manner that Arwen passed into the land of her grandmother Galadriel, who had left years ago, and there she dwelled for the rest of her days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: please review, I really want reviews! (I ask for a minimum of 20 for this story)  
  
And all of my stories will be dedicated to someone, so wait and see if one is dedicated to you. 


End file.
